Talk:Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen
The website officially listed it as Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero War,so you don't mind if I change it.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 06:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Why is it over here? Well for one thing, wikia is big on non-duplication of information. They usually recommend cross-linking. However, that would land you on a soft redirect and the info STILL would need to be in one wiki instead of two. We have a slightly better-looking approach by way of our new article templates which can lead you to the PR/SS wiki. Now why here and not there? To be honest it was a tough call to make, but it is simply because it won out in random selection- the fairest one, a coin toss. It could've gone either way. But now that the wikis are working together, I'm hoping for some understanding. It could've gone either way and you would've seen this message on the other wiki page with the content remaining here. As much as possible when linking to KR pages use an interwiki link. i.e. to get to Eiji Hino use Eiji Hino meaning you type w:c: then the wiki project name then the page name, a vertical line (as if you're masking a link) and the name again. All further talk will be at in this talk page. "Super Sentai 199" vs. "Listing all teams" We really need to end this edit war regarding the representative teams for this movie, mostly because when you say "Super Sentai 199", you generally mean "every sentai out there thus far...well not counting Go-Busters but they're not part of that number". At this point, we really should just state the 199 (which means all of the first 35 teams), but then notate specific cases of characters who will have dialogue or be someone more than merely some random stuntman in this movie. (the Gokaiger and Go-busters obviously but also Akaranger, Red One and Gosei Red; we know all the other teams will show up but there is no idea outside a few who else is going to matter or have dialogue and isn't just a stuntman) -StrangerAtaru 20:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think listing the teams is alright, just not, y'know, listing ALL the rangers. I agree about the ones with lines (have a note). - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Gokai Changes in Taisen? Exactly how is a Gokai Change possible since the Gokaigers clearly released the 193 Ranger Keys at the end of the series? And is it actually confirmed that the Spade Ace picture is actually Captain MarvelousGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 17:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know til it happens. As for Spade Ace I don't know if it's confirmed. We do know that there'll be keys in the film.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC)'' ::By the way, it was 192 keys. AkaRed doesn't have one. Digifiend 23:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::There's a screenshot with the 173 rangers and 40 riders, so that probably means not all 199 will be in the finaleGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 21:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) About reactions of kamen riderxsuper sentai superhero taisen Digi Do you know why i have to add this to the wiki page of superhero taisen: "It earned Mixed Review and received some disappointment from fans of both franchise,But in its first week in theaters, Super Hero Taisen opened at the #1 spot in the Japanese box offices, edging out Case Closed: The Eleventh Striker." Its because people need to learn about the reactions about this film so that why i have to add this. eventhough the sources are japanese and based on fans reactions. ~~Johnny1231423~~ :As I said on your talk page, it is already on the page, in the first paragraph. ::oh., About Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen on Kamen Rider Wiki Can any admins unlocked the Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen on Kamen Rider Wiki. We need to fix some information on this page. Woodboy (talk) 09:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) What needs to be fixed?Gaeaman788 (talk) 16:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :The Gekiranger Gokai Change entry, for starters. There's a missing [ on a link. There's also a bunch of red links which should be linked to this wiki. ::Given that Dc is the one who locked it, it would be best if he did the lowering or whatever task needs to be performed. Switched voiced actors Hey guys, can I make an edit ! Actually, when I watched the movie, I realised that both Kamen Rider X and Geki Red has switched voice actors. Muhammad Amir (talk) 00:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Muhammad Amir :GekiRed's actor is already noted on that page.